Jump Scare
by Trixie0503
Summary: Miwa, Kamui and Ren decided to jump scare Kai but he is just too good. What if they use the storeroom as a trap and...Misaki as bait?


**Me: Hello everyone, Trixie0503 here with a not so fluffy Kaisaki one-shot, hope you like it. **

"Boo!" Miwa suddenly shouted behind Kai.

"I heard you walking in like five seconds ago." Kai answered his eyes not leaving his hand as he was having a card fight with Aichi who sweat dropped. "I attack with Dragonic Overlord." Miwa walked away sulking to Kamui and Ren who was visiting.

"I can't jump scare Kai, he's physic." Miwa complained.  
"I tried yesterday." Ren said.  
"I tried last week." Kamui said.

"Have you tried the storeroom?"

They turned to Misaki who's eyes not leaving her novel. "The storeroom has alot of stuff, just scare him with that."  
"Sis, you are a genius!" Miwa exclaimed.  
"Yeah, yeah, just get a bait which I don't think he has a soft spot for anything or anyone." Misaki said.  
"Oh common!" Kamui groaned in frustration. "There is no way Aichi is pranking Kai!"

"Oh missy ~ " Ren sang.  
"What?" Misaki asked in annoyance. The trio exchanged sneaky glances. "What are you planning?"

"Um, Kai?" Misaki asked shyly.  
"What?" Kai asked coldly.  
"Could you...like...follow me to the storeroom?" Misaki asked. Kai looked up from his deck.  
"Excuse me?" Misaki gulped.  
"Well, um...the light bulb broke and I'm afraid to go on my own." Misaki squeaked.

Misaki fiddled with her apron and ducked her head under Kai's death glare. "Fine, make it quick." Kai sighed.  
"Um, thanks." Misaki replied.  
"Just get it over with." Kai said. Misaki leaded Kai down to the storeroom.  
"Thanks for doing this." Misaki said.  
"Don't mention it." Kai said. Misaki waddled through all the junk and stopped somewhere in the middle.

"K-Kai, I think I just saw a rat." Misaki stammered. Kai sighed and walked towards her.  
"Where?"  
"There." Misaki pointed between a tall and wide box and an old closet. Kai waddled there but...

"BOO!"

Kai jumped and fell flat on his butt as Miwa jumped out of the box. "What the-"  
"Bah!" Kamui jumped out of the closet making Kai fall flat on his back. Ren appeared at the doorway with a walkie-talkie and a camera.  
"Mission completed." Ren announced.  
"I'm so so so sorry Kai! They blackmailed me to do this!" Misaki said with a deep bow.

Kai was still pale and shaking like a leaf. "What THE HELL Miwa?" Kai screamed.  
"Jump scared." Miwa said cheekily.  
"You almost gave me a F*CKING heart attack!" Kai shouted.  
"Don't worry, we need to save your heart for Misaki when you finally grow a pair of balls and ask her out." Miwa teased.  
"Um, excuse me?" Misaki asked.

She kneeled down beside Kai. "Don't listen to him, are you okay?" Misaki said with concern.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kai shuttered.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself." Misaki scolded Miwa.  
"You were in it too." Kamui retorted.  
"You guys blackmailed me!" Misaki defended.

Kai finally steadied his breathing and stood up. "Miwa..." Kai said slowly.  
"No need to thank me." Miwa said looking impress with himself.  
"You are dead!" Kai shouted and ran after Miwa.  
"Ahh! Sis! Save me!" Miwa shouted running away from Kai.  
"Stop, okay? Chill out Kai." Misaki said with a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"You are so going to pay." Kai hissed.  
"For jump scaring you or embarrassing you in front of your crush, Mr. I-am-not-afraid-of-anything?" Miwa teased.  
"Both." Kai said with a dangerous look in his eyes. The trio gulped.  
"Now now Kai, let's not have a murder case on such a fine day." Ren said trying to calm Kai down.

"I'll show you a murder case!" Kai hissed trying to pounce on him but Misaki stood in front of him.  
"Kai, calm down." Misaki said and Kai took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry if we have scared you or embarrassed you, I apologise for these three trouble makers, okay?"  
"Okay, I guess." Kai said.  
"Good, now...did Miwa just said you have a crush on me?" Misaki suddenly asked.

Kai's face turned as red as Ren's hair. "M-Maybe." He shuttered. Misaki suddenly pressed her lips against his.  
"I like you too." She breathed onto his lips. Kai was shocked but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist, smashing his lips against hers. The trio snuck away and closed the storeroom door behind them, leaving the couple with their hot make out session.

**Me: Love it? **

**Kai&amp;Misaki: Mmm...**

**Me: Hate it? **

**Kai&amp;Misaki: Mmm...**

**Me: Both? **

**Kai&amp;Misaki: Mmm...**

**Me: Please review and- **

**Kai&amp;Misaki: Mmm...**

**Me: Stop it! It's making me jealous! I want someone to kiss too! **


End file.
